narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinatsu Jumonji
She is a strange ninja that uses a "special" type of jutsu considered by many...strange... Personality She is sadistic, crazed, and loves to kill. She will not stop until all that she sees is dead. She is intuned with the spirits of the beyond, and summons them all the time with her jutsu. She is also promisciuous, and will flirt with many men. When she is not on a killing spree, she is actually very kind and nice to her allies, she is facinated in fairy tales, and connects herself to the "Other World" or the world where summons live... History Her history is as of now, unknown... Jutsu She is able to use summoning jutsu as if they were normal jutsu attacks. She can only summon one at a time. Summoning Jutsu - Will-o'-Wisp: '''She summons a blue flame which cannot be extinguished until it hits it's foe. '''Summoning Jutsu - Dolok the Reaper: She summons a large grim reaper-looking creature that summons a clock, which only has one hand. The clock has many abilities that are dangerous, depending on where the clock hits: #You lose 75% of your chakra #Chinatsu gains a 75% chakra power boost. #Chinatsu loses half her health. #You age five years. #Chinatsu gains a sythe for fighting. #Dolok slices Chinatsu and your back, causing you great pain. #Dolok puts connecting chains on both of them, each connecting to eachother. #Will turn both blind for an hour. #Dolok knocks the wind of both of them. #The opponent gains a 90% chakra boost. #Gives both of them a power boost of 50%. #Kills the opponent. This is only a three time use, after that, it will not be bothered for a week, or the consequences are dire. The jutsu is powerful and starting it drains Chinatsu of all her strength. Summoning Jutsu - Gremlins: She summons small blue impish creatures in the fifties that eat anything like a swarm of locusts. Summoning Jutsu - Arachnia: She summons a giant female spider that has great and powerful poison. Genjutsu: She knows how to defend herself if she cannot summon. Summoning Jutsu - Random Troll Summoning: She summons a random troll, their are: *'Forest Troll:' A large troll that uses a tree as a club. *'Waterfall Troll:' A human-size troll with wiry hair with sharp claws ready to tear. *'Sea Troll:' A humongous seaweed covered troll that rises from the ocean. *'Mushroom Troll:' A small troll that is not very strong. *'Desert Troll:' A chameleon-like troll that can become invisible. *'Sky Troll:' An avian troll that is quick in flying. *'Pond Troll:' A frog-like troll that is also weak. *'Tree Troll:' A wooden troll ready to kill with sharp wooden blades. *'Cave Troll:' A cephalopod-like troll with a single eye that shoots lasers. *'Beach Troll:' A troll that looks like a hermit crab but is the size of a bus. *'Garden Troll:' A mischevious troll that looks like a flower and's only attack is a sneezing spore. *'Trench Troll:' A troll that is as big as a cruise liner and looks like a giant squid. It is uncontrollable. *'Rock Troll:' A troll made of rock and is incredibly durable and strong. *'Shrub Troll:' A troll that hides in shrubs, even during battle. *'Ice Troll:' A troll that can bring an icy death with it's touch. *'Swamp Troll:' A red frog-like troll that is always hungry. *'Mountain Troll:' A large troll that carries a large hammer for cleaving. Summoning Jutsu - Healing Fairies: She can summon five fairies that heal all of her wounds, even break seals. Summoning Jutsu - Goblin Arm: She gains a long clawed arm able to rip through steel. Summoning Jutsu - Elven Bow: A bow that never misses appears in her hands. Summoning Jutsu - Elemental Ogre Summoning: You summon four ogres, one representing four elements, you randomly summon one. *'Fire Ogre:' A large ogre that controls fire. *'Water Ogre:' A small ogre that controls water. *'Earth Ogre:' A humongous ogre that controls earth. *'Air Ogre:' A big ogre that controls wind. Other skills Seduction: She is a master seducer, can make any man her slave if she wants to, but usually fights them instead. Trivia *She was suppose to be like La Blue Girl, but I decided that was stoopid! *I got the idea for her new powers off of Hellboy II: The Golden Army, as it was cool! Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Summon-nin Category:Characters